


Silver Eyes and Steel Wings

by Bellabootey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Blakes got a Cursola for some reason, F/F, First time writing a fic, Pokemon Au!, Ruby has a Corviknight, Think the RWBY storyline, Yang has a Delta Aggron from Pokemon Insurgence, but with P O K E M O N, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellabootey/pseuds/Bellabootey
Summary: "Pokemon are wonderful creatures. We live alongside them, battle alongside them, and grow together as we overcome our faults. They help us, just as much as we help them."The world of Remnant is home to mythical creatures known as Pokemon. They work together with Humans and Faunus to help fend off the Grimm, dark creatures of unknown origin. Yet when the world sinks to its lowest, and the big Beacon in the sky starts to dim and flicker, the bonds between Pokemon and Trainer will be tested.And it all starts with a Silver-Eyed girl and her trusty Rookiedee...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first time writing any kind of fanfiction! I have had this idea being tossed around inside my head for quite some time now, and finally decided to do something about it! Please, if you like this, leave a review! I really want to improve, and your guys words will help me do that!

Vale.

It was a haven for most people. A castle to protect against the hordes of Grimm that lurked outside the walls. Despite the dark looking streets of the main road, many people here called it home. Despite the gloom, it felt almost...peaceful. Calm, with only the distant cries of a couple Hoothoot and Noctowl perched atop a fruit stand.

The atmosphere was shattered as a beam of icy-cold energy shot through the darkness of a back alley, hitting the Owl Pokémon and knocking them out. The few people wandering out at this time started from the sudden intrusion to the peace. A few moments later, a quite dapper-looking man, kitted out in a long white trench coat and a stylish bowler hat, strode out from the alley, twirling his cane in a menacing fashion. The Pokémon that strutted alongside him seemed to almost be a mirror image of him, with a strange looking bowler hat with little wings on either side, and a cane that looked to be almost completely composed of ice. It tapped its cane rhythmically as it glared at a couple onlookers with its almost-cartoonish looking face. The man also seemed to be accompanied by a couple less-than-nice looking men, with a certain appreciation for the colour red. They had a couple Pokémon like Salandit and Scraggy walking with them, sneering at anyone who walked too close.

Murmurs started to rise within the gathered people, whispered voices sounding panicked and scared.

_"Is that Roman Torchwick?"_

_"What is he doing here? Is he going to rob someone?"_

_"What’s that Pokémon walking beside that bad man, mommy?"_

_"I think that is a Mr. Rime, honey."_

The now named Roman scoffed. "Heh. They're scared, and all we're doing is walking down the street." He then raises his voice, looking at the gathered crowd. "Hey, what’s the matter you lot? Scram! Or I'll have my good old friend Rime here put you on ice!"

That got to their heads, as they ran off, grabbing their loved ones by the hands and dragging them with them as they ran to avoid sharing the same fate as all those Hoothoot and Noctowl. Roman snickered, muttering “Gets them every time” as he walked down the street with the confidence of a man who just won the lottery.

Romans men stopped outside a shop, with a sign reading ‘From Dust ‘till Dawn’ attached to the door. A multitude of colourful looking crystals sat in display cases from the shop’s front windows. One of the henchmen opened the front door to the shop, and Roman swaggered inside, twirling his cane, Mr. Rime following closely behind.

An old man over by the counter turned to greet them with a smile, which quickly morphed into a frown as he saw exactly who had wandered into his shop. Roman walked up the front counter and leaned over it in an almost casual way, eyeing the older man with a predatory smile.

“Say…” Roman started, twirling his finger around in the air. “Would you mind me taking up some of your time?” The older man started to panic, as stepped away from the counter.

“Please, just take my money! Just don’t hurt me!” He pleaded, but Roman waved him off. “We don’t want your money, old man.” He then turned to a couple of the henchmen who had come into the shop with him. “Grab the Dust” he ordered, pointing towards a couple multi-colour tubes adorning the side wall. Roman then turned back to the man, looking down to the side a bit, before turning up the man again. “Actually, you know what? Ill take the money as well. Boss wont care…” He said, murmuring the last part behind his breath. Mr. Rime just shrugged, as if to say do whatever you want, chief.

As the henchmen gathered dust, one of them noticed a strange red-hooded girl by the aisles. She seemed to be bobbing her head up and down, and as the man approached, he noticed she was wearing headphones. _“Did this girl seriously not hear anything at the front of the shop?”_ The guy wondered, as he tapped the girl on her shoulder (His mother always told him to be a gentleman, after all). The girl turned, and the man pointed at his ears, mimicking the action of taking off headphones, hoping she got the idea. She took off her headphones, they fixed the man with a quizzical glance. “Yes?” she asked, as she quirked one of her eyebrows. The man sighed, rubbing his temple. “I’m robbing you, kid. Scram or feel the consequences!” He grumbled, hoping she got the message. She instead gave another quizzical glance. “Seriously?” She asked.

“Yes!”

“With THAT flimsy thing?”

“YES!”

“Oh, OK.” The girl said, turning around, before whirling back towards the man, and flinging her arm forward. “Rookiedee, use Pluck!”

All the man saw after that was a small blue blur rushing at him before his vision went black.

* * *

Roman tapped his finger on the counter impatiently as the older man hurriedly stacked wads of bills on the glass surface. "Come on already, how long does it need to take?!" He grumbled, making the poor man work even faster.

Just then, one of Romans men went flying past him, crashing through the large window at the front of the shop. A couple of his other men ran out of the shop after their fallen friend, their confusion being apparent as they brandished their weapons. Romans senses started to go haywire, and he jumped out of the way of a sniper bullet as Mr. Rime fired a couple Ice Shards in the general direction of where the bullet came from. A red blur shot past Roman and out the new hole in the window, a smaller blue blur trailing behind it. He groaned, rubbing his temple.

"Nothing can ever be THAT easy, can it?"

* * *

Outside the store, the red blur came a stop, revealing the hooded girl from inside the shop. A Rookiedee flapped over to her shoulder, resting there for a short moment while its trainer grabbed a small red box from her waist. As some of the henchmen approached, the girl flipped the box around, as it unfurled into a gigantic scythe. She stabbed its tip into the ground in front of her, and Rookiedee's beak glowed slightly, showing it was readying an attack. The atmosphere was tense, and both sides were preparing for the other to make the first move.

The henchmen attacked first.

"Aight, Salandit, smack 'er with Flame Burst!" One of them shouted, as he rushed forward with his red sword. The hooded girl reacted in turn, swinging her scythe around, blocking the attack while she called out an attack for her partner. "Rookiedee, Power Trip!" The little blue birds body glowed black slightly, before it smacked itself into Salandit, sending it flying into a nearby wall, where it crumpled to the ground, knocked out. Its trainer didn't fare any better either, getting hooked by the girl’s scythe before being flung into the same wall. Two more henchmen and their Pokémon rushed forward, holding their swords at an awkward angle.

"Poochyena, Tackle!"

"Scraggy, Payback!"

Both Dark-Types rushed forward, their bodies glowing slightly. If the girl was intimidated, she didn't show it in the slightest.

"Use Pluck on the Scraggy, then fling it into Poochyena!" She called. Rookiedee's beak glowed with power, as it smashed itself into Scraggy, the super-effective hit knocking it out. Rookiedee then used its small claws to lift Scraggy, and, with a little struggle, flung it into Poochyena, knocking it off course and sending it barrelling into a wall. While Poochyena was recovering, Rookiedee drove its beak hard into Poochyena's exposed back, knocking it out as well.

As the girl took down the other two henchmen, Roman finally made his presence known, strutting out and glancing down at one of the knocked-out men. "You truly were worth every cent..." He mumbled sarcastically, before turning his attention to the girl in front of him. "Shouldn't you be in bed, kid?" he groaned. The girl glanced at him, before raising her scythe, ready to fire. Her Rookiedee tried to come in from the side, but was shot down by a powerful Ice Beam, courtesy of Mr. Rime. Roman smirked.

"You don't even know your type matchups, kid! Go home, and maybe I _won't_ shoot you." Instead of running, the girl glared, and rushed him with that strange red blur ability. Roman blasted the ground underneath him, creating a smokescreen which the girl went straight through. When she came out, Roman was gone. She reached down, picking up and cradling her partner Pokémon, before looking around and spotting her target ascending a ladder. She glared, and prepared to use her ability again, while Rookiedee stirred slightly in her arms.

* * *

Roman reached the top of the building, taking out a small device from his coat and typing something into it. A few moments later, a large airship ascended from the alleyway, a woman in red at the controls. As Roman was boarding the ship, the hooded girl rushed up to the roof, her scythe at the ready. The Rookiedee was back as well, an Ice Beam not going to take it out yet. Roman rolled his eyes and pulled out a large red crystal from his pocket. Burn Dust.

"End of the line, Little Red!" He shouted, lobbing the crystal at her and firing at it. The girl’s eyes widened, as she brought her arms up to shield herself. However, that wasn't even necessary. A strange pink force enveloped the crystal, setting it down gently off to the side. The girl looked off to the side, where an older blonde woman and her Alakazam stood. Roman followed her gaze, froze up, the shouted to the pilot to "Get a move on!" The woman and her Alakazam hurled their collective psychic powers at the airship, but the airship, and its occupants, were able to escape mostly unscathed. The hooded girl then rushed up to the strange blonde woman, her eyes full of awe.

"Oh, awesome! You're a Huntress!" She jumped in place slightly. Rookiedee chirped gleefully. "Can I get your autograph?"

* * *

The hooded girl sat in a interrogation room in the local police station, Rookiedee perched on her shoulder. "For my first meeting with a Huntress, this REALLY sucks..." she mumbled. Rookiedee chirped lowly in agreement. Just then, the door opened, and in walked a strange older man, with grey hair and black spectacles, followed by the woman and a very strange green dog-like Pokemon. It almost looked like it had a hex pattern on it. The man took a seat opposite from the girl, folding his hands. She just then noticed the rather large plate of cookies in his left hand.

"I... apologise...for Glynda’s actions there. It was quite sudden of her to bring you to the nearest police station." He started, placing the cookies in front of the girl. She eyed them with a wolfish stare. The man seemed to notice her attention as well, and he gestured to the cookies. "Go on, Miss. They ARE for you, after all." The girl grinned, quickly thanked the man, and started to gobble the cookies at an astounding pace. The newly named "Glynda" stared at the girl with a mix of shock and disgust. The man then brought out a tablet.

"You are...most impressive with your scythe, Miss. Your Rookiedee is also quite strong for others of its species." The girl stopped scarfing down the cookies for just a moment so she could respond. "Yep, that's my Rookiedee! Best of the best!" She grinned. The man gave a warm smile. "I am quite sure. What did you say your name was, miss?"

"Ruby, sir. Ruby Rose."

"And do you know my name?" He asked. Ruby nodded rapidly.

"Of course! You're Professor Ozpin, Beacon Academies Headmaster! I've always wanted to join your school, but I've got another two years until I'm the right age to get in." Ruby exclaimed, her voice speeding up slightly near the end. Ozpin gave a thoughtful smile, and immediately Glynda turned to him.

"Ozpin, you aren't thinking-" She started.

"I am. Miss Rose, what are your reasons for wanting to become a Huntress?" Ozpin questioned, as he leaned back in his chair. Ruby started up again.

"My Mom was a huntress. Summer Rose, have you heard of her sir?" Ruby asked, to which Ozpin nodded. "Moms actually the person who gave me my Pokemon. I always loved the Pokemon Corviknight as a kid, so when Mom came back with a Rookiedee for me, I was super excited!" She smiled fondly. "When Mom died, me and Rookiedee were really broken up about it. We really looked up to Mom and what she did. She helped people who needed help, and she was still able to come back in time for dinner. She was a super-mom." Ruby shook her head slightly. "So, we decided that we would be just like Mom! We want to help people, sir. Thats my reasoning. Me AND Rookiedees reason." Ruby finished. Ozpin took in the information she had given him, and then gave Ruby a smile.

"Say, Miss Rose, how would you like to join Beacon Academy?" Ozpin asked, and the brightness that shone in Ruby's silver eyes was enough to blind even Necrozma.

Ruby could have done multiple things in that moment. She could have screamed. She could have danced. She could have raced to the sky and captured Arceus and a friend ball. But instead she decided to give a simple answer to Ozpin.

"Yes!"

"Rookie! Dee Dee!"

* * *

Every story has a beginning. This is Ruby's one.


	2. Enter Aron, Audino, and Corsola!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's been accepted into Beacon! After she meets with her sister and gets on the nearest Bullhead with her to go to Beacon Academy, things are looking bright, and many new faces will appear in Beacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments! I'm honoured that people actually liked this, and I will try to update this every once in a while, though I can't guarantee a consistent upload schedule. Here's Chapter 2!
> 
> Also, Delta Pokemon are basically Regional Variants, and they come from a Fan-Game called Pokemon Insurgence. It's very well done, and I would suggest giving it a shot. The Delta Aron line are Fire/Steel types.

Ruby and Rookiedee stood standing near a large window, overlooking the city of Vale below them. When Ozpin had accepted Ruby into Beacon 2 years earlier than most, Ruby had been so excited that she raced to find the nearest Bullhead that would take her straight to Beacon. Even better, her sister was coming to Beacon the same year as her! Before Ruby could get lost in her whirlwind of thoughts again, somebody came up behind her and grabbed her in a tight one-armed hug.

“Oh, I’m so proud of you Rubes!” A female voice squealed out, as she twirled around with Ruby still in her grasp. Ruby tried to struggle out of the girls grip, but she held on tighter than a Seviper. After a few moments, she dropped Ruby back to her feet.

“Yaaaaang! I’m not a kid anymore!” Ruby whined, and the newly named Yang leaned back and put a hand on her hip. “I know Ruby, but I’m just so proud of you! Look at you, getting into Beacon two years earlier than most other people! That’s awesome, sis!” Yang said, a grin on her face. “All the other students are going to be so jealous!” Ruby blushed slightly, turning her head to the side. “…I wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t for Rookiedee, though.” Ruby mumbled, then turned to the Pokémon in question. He chirped happily, and she smiled as she gave him a little rub on his head. “Just as Aron helped you get through Signal.” Ruby finished, before she looked around.

“Hey, Yang, where is Aron?” Ruby asked, as she scanned the bullheads interior for any sign of the little Pokémon. Yang smirked slightly, then reached into her hair, pulling out a small, metal-like Pokémon. Ruby lit up instantly.

“AROOON!” She cheered, and the Pokémon in question cracked open one of its eyes, before spotting Ruby and leaping up and down, spurting small flame bursts from his cracked armour. Yang’s Aron is special, as their Dad once told them. He described it as a Delta Pokémon, oddly typed variants of Pokémon that are incredibly rare to find in the wild. Delta Pokémon seemed to mostly congregate in the Holon Region, which was nearby Vacuo, so seeing a Delta Aron so far away from Holon was rare.

Before the two sisters could talk any more, a beeping sound was heard throughout the Bullhead, and a holographic screen popped up, a broadcast about Fanuas Equal Rights rallies being replaced with Glynda Goodwitchs face.

“Freshmen of Beacon Academy.” She started. “Welcome to Vale’s most prestige combat school. Here, you will learn the skills necessary in order to help defend the world against the Grimm. You and your Pokémon will be tested to the absolute limit, but the payoff from this far outweighs the negatives. We wish you well, and hope you excel. Thank you for your time.” She finished, before the Broadcast cut off. Yang crossed her arms over her chest, and Aron hopped into them.

“Wow, she certainly is serious about all of this. I’m pumped, though!” She said, as she pumped one of her fists into the air, with Aron mimicking the motion. Ruby shared her excitement. “Yeah!” she shouted, before she sobered down a bit. “I wonder if this is how Mom felt when she first went to Beacon…” Ruby mumbled, and Yang turned to look at her.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that sis.”

“Ah, its nothing.” Ruby then turned to notice a scraggly, blonde man running desperately around the Bullhead, a Honedge trying to keep pace with him. He looked like he was going to be sick.

“Seems the view isn’t for everyone.” Yang joked, as the guy ran near the area Yang and Ruby were standing. He seemed to stand up, pat his stomach a few times, and then sighed, before hurling all over the floor. A small part managed to land on Yang’s boot, and she jumped around in a panic while Aron spat small blasts of flame all around the place. The boys Honedge shot an apologetic glance as Yang hopped around in a comedic manner, shouting “Eww, eww eww!” as she did.

* * *

The bullhead landed at a large landing dock just outside of Beacon Academy, and multiple faceless students seemed to pile out of the ship. The blonde boy for earlier rushed forward towards the nearest trash bin, his Honedge gliding along beside him, while Ruby and Yang stepped out after him. Yang was still hopping slightly on one foot, but she seemed to have calmed down. Ruby, meanwhile, was in awe, as she stared at the thousands of People and Pokemon wandering about the area. She was practically drooling at all of the weapons these people carried.

“Yang, Yang!” Ruby shouted. “Look at that guy with the fire sword! That guy, with the Yanmega! Oooh, Look at that guy and his Lickilicky! Is that a crossbow? She’s got a Dreepy as well! Oh-“ Yang stopped her sister mid-rant.

“Calm down a sec, Rubes. Take things slowly. You go and try to find some friends first, OK?” Yang said, giving Ruby a grin. Ruby nodded, and turned to Yang, only to find her gone. “Aww man, she used the ‘Disappearing act’ trick on me! I thought I wouldn’t fall for that again!” She whined slightly, and Rookiedee just shook his head slightly, amused by his trainers antics. Ruby started forward, looking up at Rookiedee, who sat on her head. “Well, lets try our best Rookiedee! Nothing will stop us! Just watch us g-“ Ruby didn’t get to finish her sentence before Rookiedee started to squawk in alarm.

Ruby looked down, and saw she was about to walk straight into a rack full of suitcases. She tried to stop, but she was already too late. She smashed headfirst in the suitcases, causing them to topple all over her. Rookiedee just flew above the mess, wincing slightly. Ruby started to get up when a shrill voice pierced through her eardrums.

"You absolute DOLT!" A small, white haired woman stormed up to Ruby, fury written all over her face. As Ruby managed to stand up, the white-haired girl poked Ruby hard in the stomach. "Are you even aware about how expensive these are? She waved one of the cases in Ruby's face, and Ruby started to shake her arms.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Ruby squeaked, but all that seemed to do was make the other girl even more mad. "Well, maybe you should! Why are you even here? You look way too young to be somewhere like this! Go ho-" The white haired girl stopped her rant, as a small, pudgy hand tugged on her skirt slightly. Ruby looked over her shoulder to find that an Audino stood there. She looked...strange, though. Her normally pink fur was a deep purple, and her green and intelligent eyes held a disapproving look, which was directed to the white-haired girl, the girl sighing slightly before turning back to Ruby. "...Sorry about that. I get it was an accident. I may have...overreacted...slightly." Inside her head, Ruby shouted ' _slightly?!_ ', but just nodded instead. "Its good! Sorry, my name's Ruby. I'll help you clean up if you want!" The white haired girl smiled slightly, before giving a nod. "That would be grand. My name is Weiss. Pleased to meet you."

Off to the side, Weiss' Audino and Ruby's Rookiedee stood there, observing their trainers interact. Rookiedee then turned to Audino.

"Rookie. Rook Dee?" [ _Is she usually like this?]_

"Audino. Audino No." [ _...Yes. I'm really sorry about that, she does that. I do really care about her though, despite her...attitude.]_

"Dee Dee." [ _Eh...its good. No worries. I know how it feels. I love Ruby and all, but she really is a bundle of energy sometimes.]_

Audino giggled slightly. "Audi. Audino." [ _I like you. Should we go and help them? Before they end up blowing the dust inside those cases up.]_

"Rookiedee." [ _Yeah, lets go._ ] Rookiedee then paused. "Dee Dee?!" [ _Wait, blow up?!_ ]

* * *

Yang and Aron walked at a brisk pace through the Beacon campus, Yang's hands jammed into her pockets. "I feel bad about ditching Ruby there...but she needs to learn to make friends without my help." She lamented, turning to Aron. "You think so as well, don't you buddy?" Aron just nodded. Somebody then bumped into Yang, causing her to stumble. She looked up, readying an apology, when she turned to look at the strange girl in front of her. She had long and striking black hair, and her amber eyes were deep and intelligent. The mystery girl uttered a quick 'sorry' and Yang was frozen on the spot for a short moment before she managed to reclaim some of her bravado.

"Its good, its good, no worries!" She laughed, rubbing the back of her head. Yang then noticed that the mystery girl had a Pokemon egg in her arms. She had it hugged against her chest, and seemed to be cradling it slightly. "Is that a Pokemon Egg?" Yang asked, and the girl nodded slightly. "Do you want to walk to the Beacon Hatchery with me? We could get that egg incubated." The girl gave a soft smile, and gestured for Yang to lead the way. Aron gave a small cry in triumph, and trotted beside Yang. As the two of them walked, Yang struck up another conversation.

"So, whats your name? Mine's Yang! Sorry for running into you." The girl tilted her head slightly, before opening her mouth to speak. "Blake. Nice to meet you too, Yang." Yang then gestured to the egg in Blakes arms. "So...you know whats in that egg?" She asked, and Blake shook her head no. "I received it from...an odd place. Somebody gave it to me." She answered, but her answer seemed hesitant, like she was holding something back. "Whatever is going to be in here will actually be my first ever Pokemon partner. Ill admit that I'm quite excited..." She trailed off, and Yang wisely left it at that, sensing Blake wasn't very comfortable around this topic. " _She looks about my age, though. How could she not have a partner by now?"_ She pondered, and looked over to her side where her Aron was. She stopped, and Blake stopped with her, when she saw that Aron wasn't by her side.

"Aron? Aron! Where are you buddy?" Yang yelled, panicking over the fact she may have lost her partner. Blake looked around as well, shuffling her egg in her arms, when she felt an extra weight on the egg. She looked back to see that Yang's Aron was on top of the egg, with small flames licking at its feet as it tried to heat up the egg. Blake yelped in alarm, and Yang quickly snagged Aron off of the egg.

"No, Aron! That's not food! That's Blake's partner!" Yang scolded, and looked back to Blake. "Hey, holy shit, I'm sorry. Is your egg o-"

_crack._

"Wait, is it-" Blake started, but another _crack_ confirmed her theory.

The Egg was hatching.

_crack._

_crack._

A bright glow emitted from the egg, causing the trio to cover their eyes, and when the light faded a Pokemon sat in Blake's arms. Its round body seemed to have four small 'legs' jutting out from underneath it, and multiple strange, transparent 'branches' seemed to poke out from the top. The little creature opened its red eyes, and looked up at Blake.

Yang was the first to break the silence. "Oh, hey! Aron was just incubating the egg, all on his own! Congrats on hatching your partner!" Yang then took a closer look. "It looks like a Corsola, but...it seems more...white?" Yang was right. It was a Corsola, but it looked very different from your average Corsola. Corsola looked up at Blake, before giggling happily and latching herself to Blake in a cute little hug. Blake paused slightly, before smiling down on Corsola and giving it a tight hug in return. She then looked down to Aron, who looked ecstatic. "Thank you, Aron." she praised, giving the little Fire Type a rub on his head, before going back to cuddling her Corsola.

"Cor! Sola!" [ _Mommy! Mommy!_ ]

Aron looked up at Corsola quizzically. "Ron?" [ _Mommy?_ ]

Corsola let out a happy sound, leaning into Blake a little more. "La La!" [ _This is my Mommy! Shes gonna make me the strongest Pokemon ever!_ ] Corsola's childish voice rang out as she leaned more into her adoptive mothers hug.

Aron smiled slightly, and gave a short laugh. "Ar. Aron!" [ _No way_ _! Me and Yang are gonna be the strongest!_ ] Corsola pouted in the most adorable way possible.

"Corso! La! La!" [ _Yes way! Me and Mommy will be the strongest!_ ] Aron rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Ron. Aron." [ _Wanna be friends? We can get strong together._ ] Corsolas attitude did a complete 180 then.

"La La La!" [ _Yes please!_ ]

Aron jumped for joy. "Aron!" [ _Hell yeah! Fist bump!_ ] Aron held out one of his little feet, but Corsola just gave him a look.

"La..La?" [ _Fist...Bump?_ ] Aron sighed.

"Aron. Ron..." [ _I've got a lot to teach you, little lady..._ ]


End file.
